


madohomu morning cuddle smut

by Castella



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, Grinding, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castella/pseuds/Castella
Summary: Madoka and Homura get a little rowdy cuddling in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a smut fic I owe my darling caffeccino from about a thousand years ago. i'm not editing this i'm just posting it (GO GO GO, BEFORE I CAN BE EMBARRASSED)
> 
> Madoka is a trans girl per Caffe's barista AU!

Homura woke, slowly, to the sound of birds chittering outside and early morning light filtering through the curtains. (Cream-colored; she and Madoka had picked them out together at a secondhand shop.)

Homura shifted in bed so that she could read the alarm on the nightstand — it was too early to get out of bed on a Sunday morning, she decided. May as well go back to sleep. The bed was so warm and inviting, after all...

Especially since Madoka was still asleep, and spooning Homura. Madoka mumbled in her sleep, protesting Homura's moving, and hugged her closer around the stomach. Homura squeaks in surprise at the contact -- she pulled on her glasses, expecting to see Madoka awake. But upon peeking over her shoulder, Madoka was still peacefully dozing.

Homura smiled, touched that Madoka would want to be close to her even while asleep. She brushed a stray strand of Madoka’s hair out of her face, so Homura could better enjoy the sight of her sleeping face (peaceful, cute, drooling a little bit.) 

Homura was… quite in love. Living with Madoka in this humble apartment and getting to wake up next to her every morning was very much a dream come true. More than that, it was more than she could have wished for. 

Content and happy, she snuggled back into bed, next to Madoka, ready to go back to sleep.

...Except, bumping back against Madoka... stimulated her, quickly resulting in the growing hardness of Madoka's hard-on pressing against Homura's butt. 

It took her a moment. Homura felt a flush spread across her cheeks as she realized. Of course, this often happened when they got cuddly — and the reminder of what often followed made Homura wet — but never while Madoka was still asleep. It was a little embarrassing.

"M-Madoka..." Homura whispers, looking back over her shoulder again hopefully. No luck — Madoka was still asleep. With a perfectly peaceful expression, no less! Wasn’t she supposed to be the morning person in this relationship?

Homura whimpers, a little sexually frustrated. Madoka was still holding Homura in her sleep, making it hard for her to avoid contact. Not that she wanted to whatsoever, but she didn’t want to wake Madoka up over this. Not when she looked so serene and angelic to Homura.

Homura decided firmly she could get off herself without waking Madoka. Of course.

Keeping her motions relatively slow and quiet so not to wake her girlfriend, Homura slipped a hand under the covers; sliding it across her trim stomach, and lightly over her underwear. She swallowed, feeling butterflies dance in her stomach at the teasing.

After a moment, Homura slipped her long fingers under the band of her panties, brushing two fingers against her opening. She realized with a flush of embarrassment and excitement that she was already rather wet. (Madoka wasn’t awake to comment lovingly on the wet, lewd noises, at least. How embarrassing.)

Madoka was so close, so warm; Homura could smell the fresh scent of her shampoo, could feel the warmth of her body and the soft, easy pulls of breath against Homura's back. 

Madoka was so tantalizingly close... It wouldn't take much, and Madoka could be inside her...

The thought of that made Homura's hips buck unintentionally; the motion only seemed to make Madoka harder. Homura's breath catches and her heart pounds in her ears as she holds still. Seeing if Madoka will wake up, perhaps. She hesitated uncertainly for a moment, before grinding back against Madoka, slowly. After another pause, Homura slips her fingers flush against herself, pressing intently. The sensation of Madoka rubbing against her along with her own fingers makes Homura muffle a moan into the sheets. She wanted her. 

Homura's fingers were slick with her own wetness, her motions becoming more frenzied, and her breathing heavy and louder. Her fingers skimmed over her clit, and she could barely stifle her moans; she was getting close. So close; if only Madoka were awake, she made her come so easily...

With nothing but her lover on her mind, Homura became increasingly less in control of her moans, whimpering Madoka's name into the mattress to try to stifle the volume.

Pushing hard on her clit and pushing hard back against Madoka, it was too much.

Homura gasped out, "Madoka!", and came.

For a moment, all Homura did was breathe and let her heart rate return to normal, trembling as she came down from her orgasm. It was putting her in a drowsy, (relatively) sated state, and she was just about prepared to go back to sleep.

Until Madoka coughs, a little too pointed and awkwardly to be in her sleep, if that was even possible. Homura freezes. And after a beat, she composed herself enough to turn to face Madoka, whose face seemed just as flushed with embarrassment as Homura's. She giggled sheepishly.

"Good morning, H-Homura-chan. Wehihihi."

Homura smiled thinly, her face hot with embarrassment. "M-Madoka. Were you asleep?..."

Madoka made a quiet affirmative noise, blinking blearily; she did look drowsy, Homura noted. Madoka explained sleepily: "I heard something, and then I thought I heard you calling me... so I woke up." After a beat, during which Homura continued to be truly mortified, Madoka smiled glowingly and adds, "I guess that's when you came, huh—“

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Homura blurted. She sat up quickly, attempting to remove herself from being tangled with Madoka, and apologize, of course; she was so awkward and awful, who did this? But Homura was stopped short when she realizes the mess she made -- a damp patch on the bedsheets, and thin strings of wetness all over her fingers. Madoka follows her gaze.

Homura's face burned as she tried to stammer out an apology, but Madoka cuts her off gently, catching Homura's hand. (The one that has been used in their previous "adventure".)

"It's okay! Just, uh... next time you should wake me up, so I can join you." Madoka looks away, smiling. She seemed a bit shy about it... "But if you're okay, I'm okay. Hehe."

"Y-yeah." Homura nods a little, relieved that Madoka wasn't upset with her. Even though it was embarrassing, it wasn’t outside the nature of their relationship at all… so if Madoka was alright with it, Homura was fine. Madoka smiles, reassuring her that everything was okay.

"Really..." Madoka said in a teasingly scolding tone, looking over Homura's hand in hers fondly. "You should have woken me up."

Homura was confused, until Madoka pulled Homura's fingers into her mouth. Homura squeaks, getting out an abashed, “M-Madoka!"

Madoka just smiled at her, enjoying herself thoroughly as she cleaned Homura’s fingers off. Madoka's eyes fell contentedly shut as she sucked off every drop of Homura’s wetness, leaving only the stickiness of her saliva when she was finished. Homura stared, her face red. As if she wasn’t aroused enough before, the sight of Madoka doing that was too much.

"You're always so tasty, Homura-chan~" Madoka said, looking quite like the cat that got the canary.

Homura just about huffs in frustration. “I want to taste you too, Madoka…” Her free hand trailed to Madoka’s thigh in suggestion.

“O-oh! Okay!” Madoka agreed eagerly. She was hardly one to turn an offer like that down from Homura, especially when she was turned on, too.

They shifted positions to better accommodate that line of thought, trading small kisses along the way— they ended up lingering for a while on the edge of the bed, tongues stroking together, bodies close…

Homura pulled away wordlessly, her hands stroking down Madoka’s thighs as she knelt at the edge of the bed. Madoka smiled, giggling a bit in anticipation — Homura smiled back, keeping eye contact as she moved to stroke Madoka’s panties. Madoka’s hardness was peeking out of the top of her soft pink underwear.

Homura practically beamed; she was always pleased to do this. It was a treat for them both, honestly. She pulled Madoka’s member gently out of her panties, stroking it lightly with her fingertips; Madoka shuddered in response.

Homura tucked her hair out of her face, starting by kissing the head. She continued, rolling her tongue along the head, and licking firmly up the shaft to lubricate it. The precum dripping from Madoka’s tip helped with that, as well. She kept licking in different areas, earnestly desiring to please Madoka, and pleasing herself through the joy of tasting her, feeling her in her mouth, and on her tongue…

“How is it?” Homura asked, between kisses to the head.

“Good…” Madoka sighed out. Homura smiled, rubbing Madoka’s member against her cheek. (An act she knew Madoka found irresistible; Madoka corroborated that knowledge with a delighted whine.)

Homura knew there was just one thing Madoka enjoyed more, so that’s precisely what she did – pulling Madoka into her mouth, stroking the shaft with her tongue and then sucking as she went back up, coming out with a soft ‘pop’. Madoka moaned outright at the sensation of Homura’s mouth around her dick.

“Your mouth feels really good, Homura-chan…”

Homura acknowledged Madoka in the best way she could, by continuing her small worship. Madoka exhaled happily. She was propping herself up on the bed with one arm, so she moved her free hand to lovingly stroke Homura’s silky, soft hair… something Madoka loved, of course, but Homura found it a turn-on. Homura moaned softly at the sensation, the sound muffled by Madoka being in her mouth.

Riled by Madoka’s touch and eager to do more, Homura got closer. She shifted to loop both arms around Madoka’s waist, which incidentaly, would also allow her to get closer. Madoka kept stroking her hair, gentle but firm. Homura was in bliss. Eyes happily shut, Homura took as much of Madoka into her mouth as she could, came back up, and went down again.

Madoka squirmed, gasping at her hips rolled to meet Homura’s mouth. She was well-aware that Homura had practiced deepthroating for her sake, and as meticulous as she was about everything, she was certainly… better at it than before, to say the least. Madoka’s nerves were a bit scrambled from the sensation of it all. Her mouth felt so good…

Too good, in fact. Madoka felt her stomach tightening pleasurably, her chest fluttering. “H-Homura-chan, I’m gonna…” She gasped out in a tiny voice.

Homura didn’t stop – Madoka mentioning it wasn’t a plea for her to, so much as a heads-up. But she absolutely wanted Madoka to come in her mouth, and that was a desire they both shared. So she redoubled her efforts, going harder and faster. Madoka held Homura’s head, not to force her so much as to have something to hold on to. (Though really… Homura wouldn’t terribly mind either way, since it was Madoka.)

It didn’t take long for Madoka at that rate – after only another moment, her hips bucked sharply, her cum flooding Homura’s mouth. Homura clung to Madoka’s waist as she drank it all down, moaning softly – she really, truly loved Madoka’s tatse, after all. After swallowing, Homura detangled from Madoka, allowing her a moment of rest as she fell back against the sheets and pillows.

For Homura, there was no better experience than Madoka at the height of bliss. Her pink hair tousled just so, her lovely skin beaded with barely-there sweat; her soft, sweet gasps and moans, her taste still lingering in Homura’s mouth… it sent a shudder down Homura’s spine. And of course, made her wet all over again.

Homura joined Madoka on the bed. Madoka reached for her hand, and Homura gave it happily. They just sat holding hands for a few moments, as Madoka recovered from her intense orgasm.

Still flushed, Madoka beamed, giggling softly. “Good morning, Homura-chan.”

Homura smiled back. They met in a slow, lingering kiss, hands still interlocked. 

“Good morning, Madoka.”


End file.
